Faye A frank iero fanfiction
by Limelicious
Summary: Faye is Gerard's girlfriend....but Gerard is in love with his best friend Ally...who is coming to visit, with her boyfriend Frank...Frank and Faye instantly want each other...and what Gerard and Ally dont know, wont hurt them..
1. Chapter 1

I sat flipping through a magazin that was randomly laying in the chair next to me. Who leaves a magazine at an airport? It passed the time though. My boyfriend was like tweaking out, tapping his leg and looking at the big clock every few minutes. I sighed. It was getting on my last nerve. Who knew he would be so fidgety waiting for his best friend to meet little ol me. I rolled my eyes. He talked about her like constantly and always made refrences to her and I got so fed up with him, I yelled at him one day.

"and Ally's dog was so-" "SHUT UP!" I was very angry. I was tired of him talking about her. He looked shocked. "What?" "ALLY THIS AND ALLY THAT, YOU SOUND LIKE YOUR IN LOVE WITH HER OR SOEMTHING!!" He didnt answer me and looked taken aback and nervous. "I have to go."

He never did tell me. I sighed again and threw the magazine in the chair next to me.

"Gerard."

His foot stopped tapping and he looked at me with a smile.

"Calm the fuck down, geez."

He smiled and leaned in and pecked me on the lips. I wasnt complaining.

"I'm just nervous. I hope she likes you."

I raised my eyebrow. "Shes not your mom. You dont need her aprroval."

"Yes I do!" He said loudly, causing people to look at him.  
I raised both my eyebrows and pursed my lips. "Yeah, why is that?"

"Shes my best friend, just like she needs my approval, thats why shes bringing her boyfriend with her."

I rolled my eyes loudly and turned away from him.

"Faye-"

"Flight 716 has just landed."

He jumped up and bounced excidetly on his feet. People were coming out of the plane and after about 2 minutes, here comes this short, blonde haired girl and the expression on her face just screamed LOOK AT ME! I'M HAPPY! She was dragging someone a little taller then her by the hand. He was about...5'5, black hair that hung slightly in his eyes which were a Gorgeous green/brown. From where I was I could tell he had a lip ring and a lot of tattoos.

"GERARD!"

I flinched at the high pitched voice that came from her mouth.

"ALLY!" He screamed back and she let go of what I was assuming was her boyfriends hand and ran to Gerard and jumped into his arms.

He laughed and spun her around. I looked to her boyfriend as he got closer, woo he was hot. Obviously he thought the same of me cause his eyes scanned my body. I smiled flirtatiouly at him when his eyes met mine and he smiled the same right back. "Faye, this is my best friend Ally!" I turned my body to face her, Gerard had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Ally, this is my girlfriend Faye!"

Ally smiled brightly and extended her hand to me. I smiled in an I not happy your so close to him but I'm not letting him know that way. Her smiled dropped a fraction and I shook her hand.

"Oh Gerard, this is Frank," nice name, "My boyfriend," She stepped away from Gerard and pulled Frank closer and he ended up standing next to me, "And this is Gerard, my bestest friend in the entire world."

"You flatter me."

Gag me with a fork.

Frank nodded his head to Gerard and Gerard nodded back.

"We should get your bags, we have alot to catch up on." Gerard suggested.

Ally agreed happily and walked off with Gerard, both oblivious me and Frank were still standin there.

"Uh, hello? What a fucking idiot." I said to Gerard's back.

"Agreed." A beautiful voice agreed next to me.

I turned my head and looked at Frank in the face, even more gorgeous up close. I smirked.

"Frank, right?" He smirked back and leaned closer to me.

"Remember that...Faye right?" I smirked and leaned closer.

"Yeah...why should i remember that?"

He leaned into my ear and whispered. "You'll be screaming it later."

He pulled back and I smiled and walked towards where Gerard and Ally walked off to. Frank followed happily behind. Oh, I made sure to swing my hips. I was in a mini skirt by the way.

"Thanks for just leaving us there, how sweet of you." I said with great sarcasm and crossed my arms as Gerard turned around and smiled sheepishly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sooorryyy...You know I love you, I was just excited."

I rolled my eyes and walked away again, out of the airport. I sat down on a bench that was near the door and waited. A minute or so later, I saw Frank walk out also and his head went from side to side, looking for me.  
"I'm right here."

His head whipped to my voice and he smiled and I laughed and moved over on the bench.

"Ally sent me after you for some reason god only knows..."

"Ugh, I don't like her, and I just met the girl but I feel like I've known her my whole life, cause it's always, Ally this and Ally that and God Ally is amazing-"

"And Gerard this and Gerard that and I can't believe I left Gerard in Jersey."

I smiled at Frank, we had an understanding, we were sick of Ally and Gerard. I leaned back and Frank put his arm around the back of my shoulders.

"So our plan?"

He bit his lip and his eyes danced across my face, landing on my lips. I smirked and my eyes did the same. He leaned towards me a little, my eyes started to close, I felt the cold brush of his lip ring, and-

"So, then we were all like, You guys are fucking stupid and just like left them there."

Frank abruptly pulled back and stood up his hands instantly going into his pockets. Gerard and Ally stood infront of us, smiling like idiots. Gerard holding all of Ally's bags, but the one the Ally held in her own. Douche...never held my bags.

"Shall we?" Gerard asked, staring at me with a goofy grin...I just stared at him in the, I am soo not happy with you right now way..His smile dropped. and he muttered to himself.

"We shall." Ally spoke up.

He nodded his head and me and Frank followed Ally and Gerard to Gerard's big van Elena bought him for a gift for trying to start a band. They put all of Ally's stuff in the back and I sat in the back because Ally, happily took my front seat, so I moodily sat all the way in the back and crossed my arms over my chest staring out the window as we drove and Ally talked, Gerard talked, laugh here, giggle, gasp...

SHOOT ME PLEASE!!

I huffed and started muttering to myself making weird faces as I immitated Ally.

"Oh my names Ally, I'm sssooooo great, so much better than Gerard's, TWO YEAR GIRLFRIEND...Me me me me, I'm so great, dont you think I'm great, Cause I am...bitch."

I heard someone laugh lowly infront of me and I glared at Frank as he smiled at me and sat in his seat, length wise.

"Whats so funny mister lip ring?"

"You." He smiled.

I glared harder. "Aren't you worried or anything?"

"Nope...I've been with her for a year...I have nothing to worry about." he said it with confidence.

Right then Ally laughed and touched Gerard's arm. I raised my eyebrow and smirked looking back to Frank who frowned deeply.

"I'd worry if I was you."

He glared slightly at me, I lowered my voice to a mear whisper and leaned all the way forward in my seat putting my chin on the back of his seat.

"So, Frank...what are you doing tonight...around say...nineish?" I smirked in that very sexy seductive way.

He smirked. "I'll be with you...cause those two..." He cocked his thumb to them, "Are gonna be to busy to care."

I smirked and raised my eyebrow. Frank glanced to look at Gerard and Ally who had gone quiet. Ally was looking out the window and Gerard glanced back at me and Frank. I smiled at him and he raised and eyebrow. I blew him a kiss and he smiled warmly and looked back to the road.

"Should keep him busy for awhile." I muttered. Frank snorted and I sat back in my seat and Ally turned her head around to smile at Frank.

"What was that Frank?"

"I didn't say anything Babe." He said in a, are you questioning me voice.

"Oh sorry, I thought you said something." She looked apologetic.

"It's an easy mistake to make when your in your own little world."

She laughed and I rolled my eyes, "yeah, specially when your a lunatic that makes Gerard think that he needs her aprovell." I said it lowly and she didn't hear me.

Ally turned around and started talking to Gerard again. I leaned forward in my seat, quietly and leaned next to Frank's ear.

"Your girlfriend is so sweet. I love how you made her feel bad about thinking you said something."

Frank smiled and turned his head towards mine. He glanced down at my lips and then back to my eyes.

"I do that all the time. She's just to sweet for her own good."

"Well, I hate to hurt a sweet girl." My voice was sarcastic and I glanced to see Ally and Gerard engrossed in a conversation.

I leaned forward and touched my lips to Frank's keeping my eyes open, looking at Ally and Gerard.

Frank's lips meshed against mine and I closed my eyes for only a second and then I pulled back and sat back in my seat. I opened my eyes and looked to see Frank still with his eyes closed. The way his lips meshed against mine made my heart beat faster. I could still feel the warmth of his lips with the twinge of cold from his lip ring.

"Faye.." I turned my eyes toward Ally who smiled smally at me. I smiled at her, trying to be nice...

Frank kept his eyes closed. "Yeah?"

Ally looked at Frank and smiled. "He's nice isn't he?"

She meant Frank. "Yeah, he's pretty cool. Not as awesome as Gerard though."

Frank's lip twitched, but only I caught it. Ally smiled wider and glanced at Gerard who smiled. "You really love him don't you?" I blinked in a surprised way.

"Well of course I do. Why would you even ask?" I was kinda insulted, even if I was planning on hooking up with her boyfriend later.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to make it seem like I didn't believe you. I was just wondering is all."

"Right. Of course, it's fine... You really love Frank huh?"

She glanced at him and smiled warmly. "More than anything in the world."

_Not more than Gerard I'm sure_, I thought. I smiled and she turned back around in her seat. Frank looked back at me and glared slightly. I leaned forward again.

"She loves you so much Frank." I was moking him.

"Oh, I'm sure she does." He rolled his eyes. "And you love Gerard so much." He was moking me right back.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course I do, as much as you love Ally, right?"

"Right." He turned around and I sighed. Stupid, your fucking up your chance.

_Stupid, quit fighting with the girl. Your fucking up your chance_, Frank thought to himself


End file.
